Smärtsam kärlek
by Patricia.sandell
Summary: Sasuke försvinner en dag spårlöst och lämnar Naruto desperat och djupt nedstämd. När nya fakta kommer fram, bryter helvetet löst. Btw, det här är den första fanfiction jag skriver, så har lite överseende. Med det mesta. Rewiews tar jag gärna emot. Rating kan ändras senare. SasuNaru / NaruSasu Fluff, djup kärlek och yaoi/BL i senare kapitel.


**Jag äger inte Naruto.**

"prat"

_"tankar"_

**[byte av POV]**

**[Naruto]**

Med huvudet bland molnen går Naruto sakta mot stadsportarna, han är alldeles slut. Kroppen värker från diverse sår och blåmärken som han samlat på sig under sitt senaste uppdrag. Han stannar till, tittar upp emot himlen och suckar djupt. Idag är ingen bra dag, tänker han. Han känner hur tårarna börjar stiga i ögonen, han gör vad han alltid gör, när saknaden efter Sasuke blir för stor, han skakar på huvudet, och trycker undan känslorna av skam, självförakt och sorg. Han drar en djup suck och går vidare. Väl innanför portarna går han mot blomsteraffären. Idag är det 3 år sedan hans bästa vän Sasuke dödförklarades, han försvann under märkliga omständigheter under ett uppdrag. Han köper en bukett med liljor för att lägga på hans grav.

Någon står böjd över graven, drar sina fingrar över bokstäverna som för alltid förevigar Sasukes bortgång. Naruto stannar till och är inte helt säker på vad han ska göra, vill inte tränga sig på.

Han sätter sig ner på en bänk en bit bort för att vänta. Tröttheten gör sig påmind och han slumrar till, där på kyrkogården, med sommarbrisen lätt smekandes genom hans blonda hår.

Han drömmer, om dagarna då han fortfarande kunde spendera varje vaken sekund med den viktigaste personen i sitt liv, Naruto hade alltid varit ett ensamt barn, hans föräldrar gick bort medan Naruto fortfarande var mycket ung. Ingen fanns där för honom, ingen förutom Sasuke.

Drömmen förändras plötsligt, han ser för sitt inre öga hur Sasuke försvinner bort, han springer, allt mer desperat, men lyckas inte komma ifatt, även om drömmen skiljer sig en del från vad som hände, så är det ändå precis så det gick till. Naruto lyckades aldrig hjälpa sin bästa vän, Sasuke som alltid funnits där för honom. Naruto svek honom, han föraktar sin svaghet.

Han känner en sval hand mot sin kind. Han slår upp ögonen, framför honom står Sasuke.

Drömmar kan verkligen vara grymma.

Efter att ha lämnat blommorna och bett en bön vid Sasukes grav går han sakta hemåt. Huvudet fullt utav tankar och smärta. Narutos mage värker, lika delar hunger som självhat.

Väl hemma kokar han upp vatten och äter en skål ramen. Kryper ner i sängen, ligger där. Skakar, hjärtat fullt med sorg och saknad. Han öppnar munnen som för att skrika ut sin smärta, men inga ljud lämnar hans läppar, men skriken finns där, fyller Naruto, tårarna rinner okontrollerat. Han flyger upp ur sängen, snabbt in på badrummet, han kräks ljudligt upp maten han tidigare åt. Så har det varit de senaste 3 åren. Skuldkänslorna gör det omöjligt att äta och sova. Gör det omöjligt att finnas. Han vill bara försvinna. Gå dit Sasuke är. Saknaden river i honom. Han går stelt in i köket, häller i sig spriten han gömt undan. Han känner snart hur hans sinne rinner ut, gränserna för vaket, riktigt och fantasi suddas ut. In på badrummet igen, tar ett rakblad i sin hand. Tittar på det. Snittar snabbt upp ena underarmen. Blodet pumpar snart. Fumlar med blöta fingrar för att byta hand. Snittar snabbt upp andra armen med. Han lägger sig ner på golvet. Väntar. Den här gången ska han lyckas. Hans medvetande försvinner snabbt ikapp med att alkoholen sprider sitt lugn igenom honom och blodet flyter ut på golvet. Bildar snart en pöl.

_"Sasuke, jag kommer, vänta på mig"_, tänker han medan det sista utav hans medvetande flyter iväg.

Han öppnar ögonen. Blinkar flera gånger._ "Är jag död nu?"_ Tänker han innan åter igen flyter in i medvetslösheten.

I flera dagar flyter Naruto in och ut ur det tillståndet. Varje gång han öppnar ögonen är det någon ny sköterska som rättar till någon slang, läser i hans journal eller bara stirrar på honom. Naruto blundar. Han vet hur han ser ut. Utmärglad, hårda kanter, ben som ser ut som om de när som helst ska gå igenom huden, torra och spruckna läppar, ögon som nästan ser ut som de hos en död. Blåmärken och skärsår tävlar med ärren på hans kropp om vilka som täcket mest utav hans hud. Han vet. Självskada och svält är hans enda flykt ifrån smärtan.

Åter igen svimmar han.

När han återigen öppnar ögonen ser han att det sitter en person på stolen bredvid. Naruto orkar knappt vrida på huvudet för att se vem det är, men efter stor möda kan han ändå se att det är en man. Han har långa fina fingrar, ljus hy, som elfenben och halvlångt svart hår som täcket det mesta utav hans ansikte. Naruto ser att mannen har lagt märke till att han är vaken, mannen vänder sakta på huvudet, och samtidigt känner Naruto hur det återigen börjar svartna framför hans ögon. Det sista han ser innan det blir helt svart är att mannen rör på läpparna, yttrar ett ord. Viskar hans namn med plågad röst.

**[Sasuke]**

Sasuke vaknade tidigt, känner sig utvilad, om än lite stel. Telefonen ringer och han svarar glatt, när han ser att samtalet kommer från hans hemtrakter. Samtalet han mottar var inte alls vad han hade väntat sig, det är ett samtal från sjukhuset. De ringer för att meddela att hans bästa vän har blivit intagen hos dem under kvällen, efter att en granne till Naruto hade hört hans skrik och ringt larmnumret. Sköterskan berättade med saklig ton att Naruto inte hade så stora chanser att överleva med tanke på det tillstånd han var i.

Sasuke känner sig alldeles kall inombords, frågar sköterskan vilket skick Naruto var i när han kom in. Sköterskan talar vänligt om att han tyvärr måste komma till sjukhuset och prata med den ansvariga läkaren, att hon tyvärr inte kunde berätta mer via telefon. Hon ber om ursäkt för de tråkiga nyheterna och de avslutar samtalet.

Sasuke springer snabbt och klär sig, hoppar in i bilen och kör direkt mot sjukhuset.

När han äntligen kommer till sjukhuset söker han genast upp den ansvariga läkaren, Gai- sensei och frågar honom vad som hänt.

"vi vet tyvärr inte riktigt, men när han kom in till oss var han i oerhört dåligt skick, undernärd, alkoholpåverkad och med djupa sår på armar, ben och mage. Alla i olika grader utav läkande, vilket vi tyvärr anser pekar på långvarigt självskadebeteende. Du borde gå och se din vän, så kan vi prata igen efter det."

Gai- sensei följde honom sedan till Narutos rum.

Synen som mötte honom var så mycket värre än han någonsin kunnat föreställa sig. Mannen som låg på sängen var knappt igenkännbar. Är det verkligen Naruto? Han är bara skinn och ben. Narutos hår som annars glänste och var så vackert, låg nu matt och utslaget på kudden, livlöst. Hela han såg så livlös ut.

Han satte sig ner. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra. Han böjde sig tillslut fram, smekte hans kind. Huden som mötte hans fingrar var iskall. Kindbenen stack ut på ett nästan onaturligt sätt.

Flera dagar passerade innan Sasuke kunde förmå sig att besöka sin vän igen, även om han förberett sig så blev han ändå djupt chockad utav att se samma syn inför honom igen. Hans hud som 3 år tidigare var så vackert solkysst var nu närmare grå. Sköterskorna informerade Sasuke om att läget nu var stabilt, och så snart han vaknade upp kunde komma hem.

Han kände sig oerhört lättad. Han satte sig ner igen, djupt försjunken i tankar.

Han såg i vitögat att Naruto vaknat till, tittade på honom, utan ett uns till igenkännande. Sasuke förstod honom, han förmodades ju trots allt vara död. Med plågad röst viskade han: "Naruto..."

Men han hade redan svimmat igen.


End file.
